


Sweet

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser could taste faint hints of coffee, of chocolate and the underlying tang of mint from Ray's toothpaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Mmmm, not beta'd by anyone, since I just wrote it fifteen minutes ago. Any mistakes are mine...This one is for Zabira, because she, too, is sweet. And hot. *g* Now sorta beta'd by Secretlybronte, who actually knows how to spell. Unlike me...sigh.
> 
> Prompt: sweet, sizzle

He was sweet, like sugar. Fraser could taste faint hints of coffee, of chocolate and the underlying tang of mint from Ray's toothpaste. Fraser plunged his tongue in deeper, tightening his fingers in Ray's hair as he chased that elusive sweetness, looking for the source.

Fraser had expected a fight for dominance, a duel of lips and mouths. Had, in fact, prepared for it by moving his other hand to the back of Ray's neck to hold him in place. Instead, Ray had simply _yielded_.

The unexpected acquiescence sizzled through Fraser's blood and further hardened the already painful erection between his legs. Ray's tongue sliding sensually over his made him moan softly in his throat, hearing an echo of it from Ray.

Ray's hands slid down from Fraser's shoulders to his buttocks, pulling their lower bodies together fiercely and setting a slow, lazy rhythm of grinding. It raised Fraser's arousal to a fever pitch and he could feel himself trembling.

Seduced by the rough friction of denim against his penis, Fraser was caught off guard as Ray wrested control of the kiss away from him. Tables turned, Fraser found himself pressed back against the door as Ray plundered his mouth roughly.

Fraser could still taste the sweetness as he surrendered and gave himself over to Ray.

-fin-


End file.
